


Туата де Дананн

by aarizona



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Sidhe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 01:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12619672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aarizona/pseuds/aarizona





	1. Анни

Ее зовут Анни. Именно так записано в метрике, паспорте и студбилете.  
Она работает на дому (шьет одежду для кукол), много сидит в интернете. 

Анни кушает по утрам овсянку, очень осторожна при работе с шелком,  
Пишет курсовую об особенностях поражения электротоком. 

Обычно ложится в двенадцать. Сегодня, заканчивая срочный заказ - в два,  
До трех не может уснуть, смотрит на потолок, пересчитывает шерстинки в гриве льва. 

В половине четвертого встает, наливает воды, чего-то ждет босиком у окна:  
Луна путает мысли, планы, плоскости бытия. Анни касается лбом стекла. 

Реальность ломается в пальцах как тонкая корочка льда. Темп - модерато.  
Она дотрагивается губами до безжизненных пальцев аристократа. 

Девушка в белом, словно лучик лунного света, платье стоит у кромки прибоя  
Она провожает взглядом корабль у горизонта. В ее волосах запуталась хвоя. 

Ее коронует рассвет. Анни бежит домой от этой короны - по грунтовке,  
По старой лесной дороге, увязая в песке, по болотистым тропкам. 

Анни вздрагивает от шума под окном - подъезжает машина вывезти мусор  
Время - четверть восьмого. Она думает, что заснула стоя. Расчесывая укусы, 

Анни идет в постель и падает на подушку. Ей снится сосновый лес, ей снится море.  
Во сне она провожает кого-то в боевой поход. Проводить - это половина горя 

(Кажется). Наяву Анни по-прежнему учится, шьет одежду для кукол; пишет сказки.  
Вот только ей кажется, что всерьез никто не живет, что все ждут развязки.


	2. Петер

Мальчик из Калининграда доволен жизнью, зарплатой и качеством связи.   
Работает десять часов в сутки, всегда проверяет ноль, землю и фазу, 

Мальчика зовут Петер, он из семьи обрусевших немцев, хочет уехать на север.   
Питу четвертый год в полнолуние снятся холмы и засушенный клевер. 

У него есть шенген, каждое лето мальчик катается по заграницам,   
Посещает клубы, где улыбается девушкам зеленоглазым и узколицым. 

Приводит рыжих лисиц к себе, прогоняет после пары ночей и стирает номер.   
Пишет в твиттер, что снова снились: сосновый лес; незнакомый ветер; море; 

Грубеющие от соли подушечки пальцев; надменные аристократы.   
Во сне Пит прекрасно знает, что такое "далекий поиск" и чем плохи пираты. 

В этих снах Петер часто убивал злодеев: или ты, или тебя, безумно просто.   
(Безумно, очень). Именно поэтому он работает с таким упорством. 

Мальчик из Калиниграда стоит у вокзальных касс, покупает билеты:   
Мальчик просит железнодорожных богов помочь отыскать ответы.


	3. Василий

Василию тридцать три, он многословно шутит о возрасте Христа и чудесах;   
Вася давно не пьет и не пишет стихи. У него здоровая печень и болит душа. 

Все самое важное пятый год под могильной плитой с надписью "Любимой жене"   
Мать долдонит "Ты рано женился!", Вася прячется в заводской суете. 

В голове у него принципиальные схемы, на форзаце ежедневника фотоснимок,   
Где милая девушка смотрит в объектив, завязывая шнурки походных ботинок. 

Василий уже несколько лет ездит в отпуск в Японию, Китай или Таиланд -   
Туда, где экзотические виды, буддийские храмы, много разноцветных гирлянд. 

Правда, спасают все больше авиаперелеты, залы ожиданий и пересадки -   
Странное время, когда духи мертвых возвращаются и играют в прятки. 

Этим летом Вася внезапно отдает ползарплаты маме и едет поездом в Крым,   
"Тюрьму для богатых духом" - смеется. Ему хочется притворится больным 

И лежать на верхней полке купе, вспоминать походы, одну на двоих палатку,   
Одни на двоих рассветы. Вася спускается и выпивает залпом водку, 

Предложенную пьяным профессором геодезии, который едет в Джанкой.   
Потом они вместе с мальчиком Питом идут курить и дышать ночной темнотой - 

Вася читает на память старые тексты и анекдоты о командарме Чапае.   
Петер все больше молчит, закусывает солеными огурцами и почти засыпает. 

Утром, на пыльном вокзале, рядом с фонтаном, Вася тихо ругается матом,   
Подхватывает на одно плечо рюкзак, на другое - Пита, морщится от ароматов. 

Василию - тридцать три, и в Крыму он не в первый раз, и вроде бы все привычно:   
Автобус, небритость, нетрезвость, попутчик. Все правильно и логично.


	4. Дивный

Анни идет на берег морской ночью, на закате Луны. Ей опять не спится.  
Ей не пишется, не пьется чай с молоком, не рисуются красным на синем птицы.

Девушка долго смотрит, как огромный, багровый полумесяц уходит под воду,  
Как туман течет от горизонта против всех известных законов природы,

Как сворачиваются полупрозрачные ледяные змеи у ее ног.  
Анни закусывает губу и дрожит - словно в школе не выучила урок.

Пит отпивает вино, купленное у случайного торговца на местном рынке,  
Смотрит с холма вниз, на девушку в белом у берега моря, бросает бутылку.

Ему кажется, что рядом с красавицей стоит воин в глухом доспехе.  
Пит уверен, это именно тот, кто во снах вел в походы за золотом и мехом.

Зачарованно парень делает шаг с холма в призрачное море тумана,  
Вот только Василий хватает его за воротник и шепчет на ухо пьяно:

"Петька, ты не иди! Ты берегись. Ты дай командиру сходить в разведку"  
Вася тушит сигарету и разгрызает барбарисовую конфетку.

Он стоит над водой, наблюдает, как затягиваются дымкой звезды.  
Слышит вой корабельной сирены. Слышит пение сиринов и алконостов.

Осторожно идет вперед, но спотыкается и кубарем летит вниз.  
Ударяется головой о камень. Падает в ноги к героине своих вис.

Анни вздрагивает, нервно вспоминает обж и пытается помочь.  
К берегу подходит странный корабль и поворачивается кормой.

Мальчик из Калининграда преклоняет колено перед своим королем.  
Девочка Анни думает, что надо было сидеть дома и заниматься шитьем.

Дивный зеленоглазый сид приглашает королеву с пиратом подняться к нему.  
Говорит - до рассвета. Что-то из этого снилось, что-то - сбылось наяву,

Вот только ни Ваську, ни Пита, ни Анни с корзинкой айвы и баклажан  
Больше не видели. Только шепчутся по углам о стране Туата де Дананн.


End file.
